


puppy love

by seoulnoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, M/M, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both dreamies and actual puppies, markhyuck, markhyuck are just cute tbh :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulnoir/pseuds/seoulnoir
Summary: when donghyuck invites mark to volunteer at an animal shelter with him for a day, mark instantly accepts, eager to spend the day with two of his most favorite things in the world: puppies and donghyuck. what he doesn't expect (but probably should've) is donghyuck's whole peanut gang to tag along with them.





	puppy love

when donghyuck invites mark to volunteer at an animal shelter with him for a day, mark instantly accepts, eager to spend the day with two of his most favorite things in the world: puppies and donghyuck. what he doesn't expect (but probably should've) is donghyuck's whole peanut gang to tag along with them.

when mark arrives he's rather surprised to see not only donghyuck but five other teens with weirdly dyed hair crowding around the front desk of the animal shelter. when donghyuck sees him his eyes light up and the younger runs over, giving mark a quick peck on the cheek.

mark opens his mouth, about to question the gaggle of crows in their vicinity when donghyuck beats him to it. "sorry, hyung, i mentioned puppies to jaemin and he couldn't keep his big fat mouth shut and all of them wanted to come! i promise they won't be that much of a bother. maybe. we can always ditch them later, right?" donghyuck tacks on his signature puppy pout at the end, and mark's resolve crumbles. he hates how easily donghyuck exploits his weakness: donghyuck himself.

"fine," mark mumbles. it isn't like he hates donghyuck's friends—far from it—it's just that, as a senior, he never sees the juniors (besides donghyuck, of course) and he hasn't held a decent conversation with anyone besides jaemin. he's sure they're nice kids though, so he agrees for his boyfriend's sake. after all, like he said, they can always ditch them later.

twenty minutes into cleaning kitty litter boxes, mark thinks he can't hear out of his right ear anymore. the kids are fucking LOUD, especially the green haired kid who laughs like a drunk banshee at half the things the tall orange haired kid mutters. he isn't even that funny, but mark thinks that crushes do weird things to one's brain. oh well, it wasn't that bad, right? as long as mark got to help the animal shelter, and hear donghyuck's cute giggles.

another twenty minutes later, when they've finally moved onto playing with the puppies, mark wonders if donghyuck's friends only came to ruin the date. renjun, jaemin and the smiley kid who hasn't left jaemin's side since he came manage to drag donghyuck over to the small dog side, leaving mark and dumb & dumber with the large puppies. green haired kid—gosh, mark really needs to learn his name—nearly pees his pants when one big rottweiler puppy rushes towards him and he runs away whimpering, presumably to find the rest of the gang, and orange haired kid, obviously choosing his little boyfriend over awkward mark, runs after him without a second glance.

that leaves mark alone, with three playful puppies who could eat his pants if he isn't careful enough.

to say he's frustrated is probably a good term of choice. here mark was thinking that he and donghyuck would have a nice, relaxing day alone, surrounded by cute little critters and probably take disgustingly cute pictures with the cute little critters, yet he's entirely alone and he has no idea where donghyuck is. great.

mark blinks the tears out of his eyes, willing himself not to be petty and let donghyuck enjoy the small puppies with his dumb friends. he isn't too lonely, after all, and he has a job while he's here. he takes a deep breath before standing up and grabbing a toy, ready to play tug of war with the three puppies.

he isn't sure how much time has passed, him running and flopping around with the puppies, before he hears the door the room click open and a soft "minhyungie?" fills the room. he sits up from his splayed position on the floor, embarrassed to be caught in such a situation as one of the pups tries to snap at his hand. "yeah?"

he sees donghyuck's sheepish face as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him, and mark looks away. he can't help the earlier frustration edging into his voice as he mutters, "took you long enough."

"minhyungie," donghyuck says again, voice soft and hesitant, and oh no, he has his soft, innocent wide-eyed look on his face. mark quickly glances down at his hands, willing himself not to be easily persuaded.

in two steps donghyuck has walked over and sat down next to him, taking the toy from his hands and throwing it across the room so the puppies would bound away. mark can feel the smaller boy's warmth at this distance, and he unconsciously reaches a hand out to intertwine with donghyuck's.

"i'm really sorry, hyung," donghyuck speaks. his voice is earnest. "i didn't think we'd split up like that, and i got carried away with the kids... i can't believe chenle and jisung ditched you like that. renjun chewed them out, don't worry."

mark lets out a chuckle, but then he remembers he's supposed to be sterner. he keeps his gaze glued on their intertwined hands as he says, "it's... okay. i mean, it might've been better if they hadn't come at all, but it's okay. i just... i don't them well, and we don't interact much, so it's.. kind of awkward, you know? and then you just left me-"

"mark hyung, i'm sorry again, i shouldn't have left you," donghyuck interrupts, a pout in his voice. "will you look at me?" mark finally looks up, and donghyuck's face is so close. he gulps, and before he can say anything else, donghyuck's lips meet his.

mark's eyes flutter shut, sighing into the kiss. he isn't supposed to give up to donghyuck this easily! but as donghyuck's hand reaches up and softly tugs his hair, and he moves into mark's lap to kiss him more easily, mark thinks that maybe it is okay, after all.

they stay like that for a few minutes, until the puppies stray over and lick their faces. mark breaks apart first, wrinkling his face and wiping the dog slobber from his cheek as donghyuck laughs above him. donghyuck's so beautiful like this, eyes crinkling and staring at mark with such a look, and it makes mark blush and look away.

"minhyungie," donghyuck murmurs, tugging mark's hair lightly so he looks back into his eyes. donghyuck waits a few seconds, building up the suspense and just as mark opens his mouth to ask "what?", donghyuck leans down and pecks his lips again.

he pulls away, grinning. "minhyungie, you know you're my favorite person in the entire world, right? even if i leave you for a little bit, i'll always return to you."

mark is a blushing MESS; he can feel the red blooming all over his face as he halfheartedly pushes at donghyuck, who's laughing his cute little laugh at mark's embarrassment. "stop, you're so gross sometimes," he mutters, half-rolling away and grabbing a rope toy from the ground. "okayyyy, time to play with the dogs again! sorry i ignored you guys for so long, blame donghyuck!"

donghyuck squeaks in indignation, and they spend the rest of their time at the shelter with the three puppies, laughing and teasing each other. mark forgets his earlier discontent as he focuses on his two favorite things in the world.

(needless to say, they forget to tell donghyuck's friends where they would be for the rest of the day, and when they finally burst into the room with panicked faces and raised phones, mark and donghyuck look at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

"you could've at least picked up your phone, you headass!" complains renjun as they all walk out of the animal shelter.

"i TOLD you he was going to be with mark hyung!" chenle cuts in. mark feels bad for a split second, that chenle knew his name but he didn't know his, until he adds, "that's why we left him, so donghyuck-hyung would go look for him!"

mark opens his mouth, probably to say something stupid like "hey!", but donghyuck shuts him up with a loud smack on his lips, that cheeky fucker.

"gave us more alone time," says the latter with a smug face on, and he winks at mark as the rest of his friends make gagging noises.

mark smiles back.)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago but decided to post today for my baby's bday ♡♡ i love him to the ends of the earth ahhhh
> 
> (also this is so gross and disgusting and fluffy, don't come for me)


End file.
